Escapada a medianoche (Adaptación)
by clarissaherondale97
Summary: El guapísimo ex detective de policía Ronald Weasley tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para limpiar su nombre y no perder la libertad. Para conseguirlo, necesitaba a la abogada Hermione Granger. La mujer con la que una vez había creído que compartiría su vida. La misma mujer que creía que él la había traicionado. ¿Cuál es la vedad?


**Prólogo**

Cuando resonó el primer disparo, Ronald Weasley decidió que el destino tenía un retorcido sentido del humor. Las ramas le rasgaban la ropa y el rostro mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los densos matorrales y los arbustos. Las botas de la prisión que llevaba puestas marchaban sobre el barro a un ritmo que le puso el cuerpo al límite durante lo que pareció una eternidad. A sus espaldas, los perros estaban cada vez más cerca, tanto que podía escuchar los ladridos de frustración de los animales por encima de su entrecortada respiración.

Siempre se había considerado un hombre con suerte, al menos hasta hacía un año, cuando la fortuna parecía haberle dado la espalda y le había mostrado sus afilados colmillos. Ojalá se hubiera acordado de lo caprichosa que era antes de intentar algo tan alocado como fugarse de la cárcel. Si por lo menos pudiera convencerla para que mantuviera los perros a raya el tiempo suficiente como para poder llegar al río…

Al darse cuenta de la distancia que aún le quedaba por recorrer, la desesperación se apoderó de él. Lo separaban trescientos kilómetros de la libertad.

De la justicia.

De la verdad.

Una risotada amarga se le escapó de los labios cuando comprendió las pocas posibilidades que tenía de escapar. Aunque consiguiera llegar al río, aún tendría que enfrentarse al obstáculo mayor de todos. La única persona que podía ayudarlo creía que era un asesino.

Con aquel pensamiento, el pánico se apoderó de él. Todo por lo que había trabajado o en lo que había creído, de hecho su misma vida, se basaba en el hecho de que pudiera convencerla de que lo ayudara. Si se negaba o si lo alcanzaban antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, se vería de nuevo en prisión. No podía consentir que aquello ocurriera, no en aquel momento, cuando había tomado una decisión de la que no podía echarse atrás.

Se lanzó por una empinada ladera y alcanzó los primeros humedales del río. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua, sintió que la esperanza se apoderaba de él. Apretó el paso y corrió a ciegas en la oscuridad, tropezando con las piedras y los desniveles del terreno. Ya ni siquiera notaba los arañazos que le provocaban las ramas ni la lluvia que lo empapaba.

Se detuvo al borde de un claro para escuchar.

A sus espaldas, los perros aullaban en una horripilante sinfonía que expresaba su deseo de sangre. El río, henchido por las lluvias, se vislumbraba al otro lado de los árboles. Los remolinos de aquellas aguas negras lo tentaban con la seductora promesa de la libertad. Antes de saltar al claro, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón casi le impedían escuchar los ladridos de los perros. Estaba al descubierto, un blanco fácil para cualquier tirador de élite pagado por el gobierno. Se agachó un poco y se dirigió hacia el río sabiendo que si la fortuna decidía abandonarlo una vez más, aquella vez ella ganaría la partida.

Un agudo dolor le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. Un instante después el chasquido de un rifle desgajó el aire. Se oyó gritar cuando el impacto de la bala le hizo darse la vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se agarró el hombro, pero tropezó y cayó sobre el barro de la orilla del río. Una fuerte conmoción se adueñó de él cuando comprendió que le habían disparado y que el agua helada había comenzado a envolverlo.

Maldición.

No quería desangrarse hasta la muerte en aquel río olvidado de la mano de Dios. Así no. No quería morir como un delincuente.

Una espectral tranquilidad descendió sobre él.

Instintivamente, comenzó a nadar. Mientras la corriente lo arrastraba, comprendió que los perros no podrían olisquearlo allí. No dejaría huellas. Sus perseguidores encontrarían sangre en la orilla. Con un poco de suerte, pensarían que había sucumbido al frío y que había muerto. Con un poco de ayuda de la fortuna, tal vez consiguiera vivir lo suficiente como para ver la luz del día.


End file.
